iPlay Guitar Hero
by mutemath
Summary: OneShot! Sam is bored in the Shay apartment on her own but when Freddie arrives, what better thing to do than play Guitar Hero? Sam and Freddie FRIENDSHIP more than seddie pairing, but a slight dash of seddie.


**The song they play is: **Old Time Rock n Roll by Bob Seger ;)

* * *

Sam lay across the couch, head resting on a pillow and her head looking up to the ceiling. She had been sprawled across it for the past 10 minutes, as 10 minutes ago, Carly had left to go do shopping with Spencer. The offers was; go with them, or raid the fridge.

She regretted picking the latter now. The was a reason they went shopping. No food.

"God, I'm so bored..." She turned herself from lying so she was now sitting on the edge. Her eyes trailed over various objects before sighing. "I guess I'll go home..." She got up from the couch and picked up her school bag as she did so. Once she was at the door, she opened it. She wasn't greeted by the empty hall as she had been expecting, but rather Freddie's face inches from her own.

She was surprised at first before relaxing. "Oh, it's just you."

"Uh, yeah, just me. Where are you going?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Sam gave a shrug. "Carly went to do the shopping with Spencer. I chose to stay here but it's boring, so I'm going home until Carly's back." At that, she made her way past Freddie. "Cya later, dork."

Before she could get to even the corner to turn to the stairs, she was grabbed by the arm. "Hey wait! I'm here now!"

Sam looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, and?"

"Well you don't have to go home then, right?"

"Uh, Freddie, are you aware of the saying 'two wrongs don't make a right'? Yeah, this applies the same for this. Two cases of boredom don't make fun."

She was surprised to say the least when Freddie's face dropped. He looked genuinely saddened by the fact Sam didn't want to hang around with him.

He turned around to go back into his apartment. "Oh. Okay. I'll see you later."

He walked into apartment. Sam sighed and, before he could shut it, put her foot in the gap of the door and grabbed him. "Wait Fredweird. I didn't mean that." He turned around surprised by the fact she had stopped him from going. "Seriously, I didn't." She then grinned. "Plus! Carly got a new game. It's no fun on my own! I'll play you!"

Giggling like a maniac, she ran back to the Shay apartment, picking the lock as Freddie stood by, startled by the sudden change in feelings, but also in Sam being nice to him.

Once the door was open, she ran to the television and sat in front of it, but not on the couch, on the table in front.

Freddie wandered in, and stood beside her. "What are you doing?"

She grinned up at him, "setting up the Wii!" Followed by a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Freddie bent down so he was watching the screen. "Uh, I've never played it... Mom wouldn't let me get one. Too dangerous she said."

Sam looked up to him. "I've only played it once! But! It's fun!"

Once it was all set up, Sam went around to the back of the television and brought out what appeared to be two guitars. "Uh, Sam? What are they?"

"Guitars! You put the remote in the back and you play along. You tap this down," she pushed down on a little thing near the centre, "while you click these" and tapped the buttons, "like you're strumming. Get it?" She handed one to him with a grin.

"Uh, kind of..."

"Make sure you press the colours that appear on the screen!"

After a few more minutes getting it completely set up, they were ready. Sam was stood closest to the door, and Freddie was beside her.

"I don't know how to do this..."

"Let's start off easy then. Muse?... Awesome!"

**

* * *

**

5 songs later and they were self titled champions. They had taken turns choosing songs and it was back to Freddie's turn.

"Hmmm," he clicked down several times until his eye lit up, "_Old Time Rock n Roll!_"

Sam jumped up and down. "YES! CLICK IT BOY!"

And so he did.

Once the load screen was done, the two of them got ready. They both turned to one another and gave each other nods with their chins pushed out, the universal sign of 'bring it'.

The piano intro began and it began with Sam's turn. She began to nod her head and mime along as she clicked her way to victory.

Freddie laughed at her and then noticed it was his turn. He tried furiously press the right colours while Sam continued to mime beside him and doing actions to match the song. He found it hard to concentrate with Sam making him laugh.

"Sam! Come on stop it! This is unfair!" He began to laugh.

It soon came a part where the two had to play together. Sam began to actually sing rather than mime. "_Still like that old time rock n roll! That kind of music just soothes the soul! I reminisce about the days of old, with that old time rock n roll!_"

Laughs erupted from the room at this point, as Freddie joined her in singing along. "_Won't go to hear them play a tango, I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul! There's only sure way to get me to go; start playing old time rock n roll!_"

The song was reaching the end, and the two were neck and neck on the scores. Freddie began to push Sam in hope of making her lose concentration.

"Hey! No fair!" She started to tap the wrong colours on his guitar.

"Nooo! I was on a roll!"

The two continued trying to sabotage one another until it reached the end of the song. As the song played out, the two high fived.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"WOO!"

They sat back on the couch, tired from playing Guitar Hero continuously for the past half hour. They lifted the guitars over their heads as to get the straps from around them. They were still laughing and joking about it.

"If only guitar was really that easy!" Sam turned to Freddie.

Freddie laughed. "I know!" He then turned to look at her too.

"Who knew you could be fun," Sam smiled to him.

He grinned back, a slight blush creeping on his cheek. He was about to respond when the door opened. They were greeted by the sight of Carly and Spencer entering with heaps of bags behind them and in their arms.

Carly waved to us. "Hey! I see you kept each other company," she then looked around the room, "and there's no blood... So what _did _you two get up to?"

The two erupted into laughter as they tried to tell Carly what had happened. The only thing she could think throughout was: _Jeez, why can't these two always be like this? _


End file.
